Them
by aaliyahmcrae5
Summary: Two sister from 2018 get sucked into Stephen King's IT. Thus sending them back to 1980's Derry. will them make it back home? Will IT get the younger sister? Will they make new friends along the way read and find out. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the it characters
1. chapter 1

In the backyard two girls stood arguing. "It's not my turn, I don't care." said the taller girl

"Too bad." replied the shorter girl.

"Sounds like a you problem" said the taller girl

The short dark skinned girl glared at her sister than to the brown stank on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up.The only reason you want me to clean it up because i'm black."

"Fool i'm black to." said the taller girl, giving her sister the side eye.

"Yeah,but not as black as me.SpongeBob looking ass, are you ready kids? " the short girl said

"Shut yo chocolate looking ass up before i make some smores with your brown ass."replied the taller.

They hear a voice from a lose broad on the gate saying "Aww their so cute their quoting SpongeBob."

"If only she knew." said the short girl

Just then the two girls hear a laugh that's so…. Chilling, like dangers ahead.

"We need to go,now." says the taller girl

"What we need to do is figure out where it came from."replied the shorter

The taller girl grabs the shorters hand and pulls her up the stairs to their house where their mom meets them.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE?" yells their mom

"No mom,Jaylah got creeped out so now we're up stairs."

"Snitch,"replied Jaylah.

"Welp sucks to be you."replied the shorter.

"Well,I don't care go outside and clean up the dog shit that Eboni left." their mother replied.

"I have stuff to do mom."argued Jaylah

"Yeah,I do too."replied the shorter

"Like what?Write stories all day," she said looking at Jaylah and turning to the shorter girl saying "and what stuff do you have to do thats so important Lee, playing COD all day long?"

"Just a head up their all dead"replied Lee,with a dead a look on her face.

"Yeah like your about to be if you don't go clean up that shit outside." thier mom replied.

Lee sighed defeatedly as she walked out side on the sunny day in the heat to pick up crap.

When Lee made it down stairs she heard the laugh that sent chills up her spine.She walked over to the fence about to pick up the dog poop When she got a little curious about the hole in the fence,Lee looked through the fence to see a yellow eye looking back at her.she fell back looking towards the house to call for Jaylah when she felt a hand grab her leg a pull her, as she used her hands to hit whatever it was.The last thing she heard was Jaylah calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaylah and her mom stood in kitchen talking. "Mom I want to finish college."

."Well to fine by me."Jaylah's mom said

"I just want to get and good job possibly get married. "Jaylah replied

"Well we should listen to music. "Jaylah's mom said, grabbing her phone and putting on 'Lay it down'

Lloyd and started singing along.

"I kinda don't want go back."Jahlah yelled over the music,rolling her eyes when her mom didn't hear then hears screaming from outside.

"Mom did you hear that?"Jaylah said alarmed looking at her mom,but her mom continued to stormed out the house to see where the scream came from.

Outside Jaylah walked over to the fence were her and lee had previously been talking when she saw the poop on the floor.

"She didn't even pick up to poop."Jaylah was about to turn back to go upstairs when she saw drag marks. "What the hell?"Jaylah asked as she followed the drag marks to the fence where she saw a hole next thing she knows she sees black.

 **Most of the story will be in lee's and third person point of view.**

 **I woke up to water droplets on me face, I didn't remember it raining before. I opened my eyes to realize that one I was laying down and two the sky was a dark gloomy grey.I sit up looking around but my head starts to hurt. As** Looked around I start to realize I'm not home, the houses don't look familiar and that they kind of look old school.

"What the hell". I say as i get up. Just when I get on my feet without stumbling I see a little boy in a bright yellow raincoat with what looks like a paper boat, I was about to call out to him when out of nowhere my sister Jaylah plops out of thin air, I turn to her and shake her but she doesn't wake up 'she'll wake up on her own like did' I shrug as I run after the little boy in the raincoat.

As I catch up to the little boy I see him hit a sign but before i got to him he was up and running after his boat that was making its way down the street, he's ahead of me when I see him bent down talking to someone it the sewer drain I heard part of the conversation of whoever was in the drain asked if he wanted his boat back . 'That's not normal' I think to myself as I pick up my pace when i see him reach out to take it "HEY."I yelled he turned to face me and pulled his arm in a little,I was about to grab him when something else did I ran over yelling "LET HIM GO "as he was about to get drag i the sewer i grab him while he was screaming "HELP ME" and me & whoever was in the drain having a tug of war contest and my eyes were getting blurry because of the rain and my hand were slipping .

I finally get whoever it was to let go me and him feel back we both look up to see glowing eyes looking at us.I get up pulling him with me as I look around wondering how no one heard us yelling. I was about to ask him his name when he hugged me "thank you, for saving me from that monster. "the little boy said, I hugged back "No problem kid, but don't tell what we saw okay? "shrugging it off but he looks and me hen at the ground with a sad look so so I ask "what's wrong kid?"

"I lost my boat and Billy's gonna kill me" he said still not looking at me

I kneel in front of him and lift his chin. "Hey who's Billy and I sure they'll understand it was an accident." I said rubbing his shoulder "hey kid do you have a name so I can stop calling you kid?" I asked

"Yeah my names Georgie."he said excitedly

"Well hi Georgie, I'm Leah but everyone calls me Lee."i replied

"Nice to meet you, lee"

"Nice to meet you, Georgie

"Well let's get out of here."I stated as i held out my hand which he grab happily.

When we got to the middle of the street I saw my sister looking really confused and younger than when we left, she turned and saw me walking up so she ran and hugged me. "Where are we and why do you look so young?" Jaylah asked rapidly

"I could ask you the same thing. And I don't know honestly" I replied I then realized someone was hiding behind me I got really confused and then realized I forgot about Georgie I look behind me to see him hiding in my shirt.

"Jay I have someone I want you to meet" I say pulling Georgie from behind me

"Jay this is georgie,Georgie this is jay" I say introducing them to each other

Georgie reaches out his hand to shake Jaylah's which Jaylah shake cooing "Awe he's so cute "she squeaks over him

"I know right." I say agreeing, I then realize I have to Jaylah about what happened so I do right then and there she seems shocked t first then takes it all in.

"That's some crazy stuff."Jaylah replied

"I know so scury shit." i say just to get hit in the chest "ow what was that for?" I asked

"There is a child present." Jaylah replied pointing down

Rolling my eyes I apologize. I bend down to Georgie's level "Well lead the way home buddy." I say pushing Georgie a little he just giggles grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

After while of walking we get to a dark bluish grey where Georgie led us. "This is your house?"Jaylah asked to which Georgie running up the stairs waving for both Jaylah and me to walk up the stairs.

"You have a very nice house kid."i say as me and Jaylah walk to stand by the door with Georgie in the middle, and me getting ready to protect him if needed and i rung the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a boy who looked about my age looking that me, Jaylah and Georgie funny.

"I can explain?" i asked more than said


	3. chapter 3

"Georgie w-w-who are t-t-thes-these p-p-people?" asked who i'm guessing is Billy.

"This is Lee and her sister Jay they helped me when-" I cut georgie off by saying

"When he fell he was chasing his boat he lost it, he thought you would be mad." i stated

"Yeah she helped me when I thought you would be mad, she's my friend now." he said bouncing past billy into the house.

Billy then turned to smile at me "t-t-t-thank y-y-you f-f-for helpi-ing g-georgie" he said I was about to answer when my sister cut me off.

"Don't get me wrong this is a really touching moment but it's freezing outside do mind if we come in?" Jaylah asked from standing next to me.

"O-oh s-s-sorry c-come i-i-in" Billy said stepping aside for us to enter.

As i'm walking through his house i'm realizing his parents are mostly busy but still make some time for their kids.I look around the house at all the pictures on walls 'They look happy 'I think, but then get pulled out of my thoughts by

"Lee over here, come sit next to me." georgie says bouncing on the couch it, commented the dark blues of the living room.

I walk over to the couch and sit next to georgie and talk about little things while billy and jaylah are having their own conversation.I started half listening when I heard footsteps upstairs.

"Hey billy are your parents home? " I asked

Yeah but they should be sleepi-"bill got cut off by his mom and dad started walking down the steps.when his parents made down the steps all of us al paused like someone hit the pause button.

"Hello?" their dad said confused.

"Hi Mr and Mrs um -" I turn to billy and whisper yell "Bill what your last name!?"

Bill looks at me and whisper yells back " D-D-Denbrough"

"Hi Mr Mrs Denbrough, nice to meet you i'm Lee and that girl over there is Jaylah." I say sticking my hand out to shake his.Mr Denbrough looks at us as if questioning us before shaking my hand and Jaylah's.

"So what brings you guys here, to Derry I mean." asked Mr Denbrough

"We're here on vacation and we made friend with bill and we were wondering if we could have a sleepover." i replied

"Don't you kids have school or are you kids out of school already?" Mr Denbrough asked

"Yeah we live in massachusetts in a city called Brockton and a few miles from Boston."

"Well How old are you kids for your mom to just leave you here?" Mr Denbrough asked

"Well i'm 15 and Jay is 18." i reply

"Well you kids have fun night kids"mr.said

"Yes you kids have a nice night you girls call me if you need anything,it's so nice to have other girls in the house." Mrs Denbrough said as she turned to walk up the stairs

" you're moms nice." i say to Billy and georgie

"Yah I know." georgie says yawning causing all of us to realize how tired we were.Bill was the first to break the silence "W-w-we sh-should gg-get some sleep, y-ou guys c-c-can h-h-have m-m-my room a-a-and I-I-I w-w-will s-s-sleep o-o-on tt-t-he c-touch." i look att billy and ten say we all can share the room even georgie, because billy honestly you're the one with school tomorrow." I replied getting up and started walking but then stopped.

"I have a really good idea,how about me and Jaylah good to school with you we can hide in the girls bathroom until you get out." I suggested while billy looked like he was thinking bout it.

"y-y-yeah o-o-okay s-sounds l-like a-a p-plan."said billy stuttering

"I'm sorry i have to say this but your stuttering is adorable!" I squealed and Billy started blushing a dark red.

"Lee stop embarrassing him." Jaylah said

I laughed and asked "Where do you keep the pillows." without saying a word he gave us a look to follow him and we walked up stairs and pointed down the hall to where i'm guessing is his room.I grab Georgie hand and lead him to the bed and put him on it,just then Billy walked back into the room with the pillows and blankets.

(LATER ON)

All the pallets were made and we all were ready to go to sleep when i realized something "Hey billy can i talk to you real quick?' i asked walking out of the room.

"Y-yeah."billy replied

When we get out in the hallway he closes the door behind him.

"I'm just gonna tell you this if you see a clown with glowing yellow eyes run because thats what was trying to take Georgie." with that said i walked back in the room and said goodnight to jay and geo,i hear shuffling and looked over to see billy getting in bed "goodnight billy." i said closing my eyes i heard a faint 'goodnight lee' and then i was out.

The next time i woke up it was to people screaming my name,i opened my eyes to see the clown from the drain standing in the doorway holding an unconscious Georgie in his arms with jay and bill trying to pull him away.I was up in an instant when the clown pushed billy and jay against a wall and ran down the stairs,I ran down the stairs after it .when i made down stairs I grabbed its leg but it threw me off but i got back up and jumped on its back and started hitting and yellinG "PUT HIM DOWN, LET GO OF HIM" before I was thrown into a wall and things went black. when I woke up angin the world was spinning I saw Mrs Denbrough screaming and crying with jay and billy standing there looking horrified and Mr Denbrough trying to wake me up but it was muffled, I shook my head and heard him ask " where did the guy take georgie, where'd he go."

I remembered jay and Billy i look over and see what they are looking at, a blood trail that leads up the wall saying in big bloody letters

'DO YOU WANT HIM BACK'

"He's gone" I whisper one more time before I hear Mrs Denbrough heartbreaking screams.

And it's all my fault


End file.
